Kawairashii
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Atesorando la sorpresa y desconcierto en el lindo rostro de Atsushi por su conocimiento acerca de dicho tema. Que se descompone en un suave sonrojo y un brillo en sus pupilas cuando le oye decirlo con ternura y marcado jubilo en medio de aquella crepería. En una tarde de aromas otoñales que Atsushi no olvidará jamás.


**K**_awairashi__**i**_

**P**or_**A**_omine_D_aiki_**.**_

* * *

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Muk-kun!_

* * *

Esa sonrisa afable que se cierne tras un despliegue de confianza y optimismo, es la misma que le hace curvar los labios hacia un lado y bufar malhumorado un _"hmph". _Irritándole las ironías de la vida que le han llevado a toparse con uno de los reyes sin corona en medio de su visita a la crepería. Y justo se voltea cuando divisa a Kiyoshi, desde la entrada, alzando la mano con la intención de saludarle, para fingir de inmediato no haberle visto o en su defecto no conocerlo. Pero no bastan sus intentos por desentenderse de ese molesto sujeto, puesto que a Teppei le da por acercarse hasta él, alegre e impertinente.

"Yo también he venido a probar la nueva crepa de almendras con queso crema y salsa de fresas"

Hablándole con cierta familiaridad, como si fuesen amigos desde siempre.

Pero Murasakibara no le responde pues está tan entretenido frunciendo las cejas, arrugando la frente y apretando los labios para alzarlos enseguida, igual que hace un niño caprichoso, como para detenerse a saludarlo.

Kiyoshi aguarda su réplica dentro de un silencio incómodo que no se rompe salvo en contadas ocasiones por las voces de los clientes sentados en las mesas o bien parados a lado de ambos haciendo fila para que les tomen su orden.

Atsushi está enfadado, tanto (o eso cree) que ni siquiera le ha dado por mirar el menú o las crepas de distintos rellenos ser preparadas frente a él. La presencia de Teppei es algo que maneja con total sinceridad. No le gusta, así que simple y sencillo: le ignora; haciendo notar con esa actitud lo poco que le agrada verlo. Aunque el rey sin corona está al tanto de que no es estimado ni bien visto, como el persistente sujeto que es, no se irá sin antes haber conseguido por lo menos un saludo.

La fila se acorta durante su mutismo, llegando el turno de Atsushi en realizar su pedido.

"Bienvenido, ¿qué desea ordenar?"

La señorita sonríe pero el milagro no se digna a verla mucho menos a responderle siquiera. Murasakibara sigue en su berrinche y la empleada entra en un dilema.

"Este, joven, ¿qué le gustaría ordenar?"

Repite y Atsushi solo dice: "_Hmph", _provocando en la chica unos fuertes deseos de salir corriendo por la pesadez del ambiente de ese momento. Kiyoshi se encuentra observándolos, más precisos al centro de Yousen, quien continua firme en su absurda actitud. Sabe Teppei como solucionarlo y sacar de apuros a la chica, sin embargo opta por solo empeorarlas porque hoy por la mañana se levantó con sobrado entusiasmo.

"La especialidad de la temporada, en dos porciones extra por favor"

Cuando Atsushi oye a Kiyoshi hacer su orden se vuelve hacia este más que enfadado, extendiendo su mano para prensar de la cabeza al rey destronado.

"¿Qué haces?"

La interrogante nace en un tono viperino y amenazante, provocándole temblores y sudor frío a Teppei.

"Ayudándote"

Quien responde sin problemas, casual y hasta cierto punto cariñoso.

La empleada que presencia la escena hace el registro del pedido, anunciando el costo y agradeciendo la compra; todo bajo rezos mudos porque esa disputa no trascienda. Atsushi permanece apretujando el cráneo de Kiyoshi mientras que este se ríe sin pudor alguno hasta que sugiere lo siguiente:

"¿Qué te parece si mejor nos sentamos?"

De una forma u otra Teppei consigue lo que pretende. Sentarse en una mesa en compañía de Murasakibara quien sea dicho de paso continua malhumorado. Kiyoshi aprovecha el momento para analizarlo y reafirmar lo que desde antes ha venido pensando. Atsushi es igual que un infante, caprichoso, evidentemente sincero y hasta cierto punto cruel. Que posee facciones delicadas pese a su tamaño y que el largo y lo delgado de su cabello brilla y luce tanto como el de las modelos. Que las pestañas de sus lánguidos ojos se curvan en trazos largos y presuntuosos. Los delgados labios, entintados en rosa, son un deleite incluso fruncidos por el disgusto ocasionado. Realmente es un niño hermoso.

"_Ah-h, debí entrar a Teikou_", piensa al recordar que existen rumores acerca de que Atsushi durante sus tiempos en secundaria llegó a lucir un bello vestido de la época medieval. Y que un Murasakibara más pequeño, en todo sentido, era algo demasiado lindo como para soportar y dejar pasar. Incluso Kuroko dijo en una ocasión que después de ello los admiradores de Atsushi aumentaron considerablemente. Asunto que encontró lógico hasta cierto punto.

Durante sus fantasías se les fue servido lo ordenado y para su sorpresa no se percató de ello en ningún momento. Encontrando que Murasakibara solo ha estado jugando con su plato y que no sabe tampoco por cuánto tiempo ya.

"¿No vas a comértelo?"

Su pregunta sale sin trabas y natural. Atsushi solo arruga más la frente como intentando contenerse, batallando entre sus ansias de probarlo y de seguir enfadado.

"Si no lo haces me sentiré mal"

No es que le importe el dinero gastado a Kiyoshi, pero su gesto ―que aunque mal recibido― es sincero e inocentón en ciertos puntos no es algo que debería ignorarse por completo.

"Lo tiraré"

"¡¿Eh?!, no hagas eso con mis sentimientos por favor"

Mucho menos con tanta facilidad como bien lo hace Atsushi al levantar el plato.

"Te agradan los dulces, así que ¿no crees que es terrible tirarla solo porque yo la he pagado?"

Murasakibara entiende, pero una cosa es entender y otra aceptar y en su caso el recibir algo de la persona que detesta le basta para restarle importancia o en su defecto sabor a la crepa frente a su cara.

"No me agradas"

Y no sorprende su confesión ni un poco a Teppei.

"No quiero comer nada que venga de ti. Podría caerme mal y _Murochin _me regañará si me enfermo"

"_Acaso, ¿no sabe que yo no la preparé?_"

La forma en la que habla Murasakibara es infantil y tierna, y Kiyoshi está seguro que su percepción está libre de sentimientos o deseos que puedan hacerle pensar que justamente es así. El centro de Yousen es un osezno, no importan los centímetros sigue siendo un chiquillo.

"Entiendo"

"Entonces vete. No puedo ordenar si estás aquí"

Esos ojos purpúreos que llamean ante su irritación solo hacen que Kiyoshi anhele quedarse. Seguir intentando, lo suficiente hasta que consiga quedarse porque Murasakibara así lo desee.

"No, no me iré hasta que logre hacer que la pruebes"

"Es por eso que no me gustas"

"Lo sé, pero es mi mejor cualidad, ¿cierto?"

"_Blegh"_

"¿Huh?"

"_Hmph"_

"Hahahahaha"

Tras esa mueca de mostrarle la lengua, Kiyoshi se sorprende y ríe. Tal vez al fin de cuentas tenga algo de razón en cierto punto sobre el hecho de que no puede desagradarle tanto al milagro de Yousen.

"Deja de reírte"

"Lo lamento"

Contándoselo entre lágrimas cuando lo asume.

"Te aplastaré"

Inmutándose poco ante dicha amenaza que le es dada.

"Si eso te hace feliz en tu cumpleaños entonces no me molestará arrastrarme a casa"

Y aceptándola dichoso.

"¿_Are?"_

Atesorando la sorpresa y desconcierto en el lindo rostro de Atsushi por su conocimiento acerca de dicho tema.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Murasakibara"

Que se descompone en un suave sonrojo y un brillo en sus pupilas cuando le oye decirlo con ternura y marcado jubilo en medio de aquella crepería.

"Repugnante"

"Tan cruel"

En una tarde de aromas otoñales que Atsushi no olvidará jamás.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
